gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love Song
Love Song ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der vierten Staffel, Kalender Boys, und wird von Quinn, Rachel und Santana gesungen. Kurt hat Quinn und Santana angerufen, damit sie ihm dabei helfen, Rachel die Oben-ohne-Szene auszureden. Die beiden haben mit ihr eine Intervention, sind jedoch vorerst erfolglos. Erst auf dem Set, als es soweit ist, bemerkt Rachel, dass sie noch nicht bereit dafür ist und es auch nicht nötig hat. Sie packt ihre Sachen und geht, dabei den Song beginnend. Sie läuft durch die NYADA und geht dort in die Aula, wo sie auf Quinn und Santana trifft, die mit einsteigen. Am Ende umarmen sich die drei und Rachel fragt sie, ob sie noch etwas hier bleiben, damit sie sie zum Essen einladen kann. Die beiden stimmen zu und Santana zeigt ihr Interesse an New York. Das Original stammt von Sara Bareilles aus ihrem Debütalbum "Little Voice" aus dem Jahr 2007. Lyrics Rachel: Head under water and they tell me, To breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder even I know that I made room for me, it's too soon to see, If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well but you make this hard on me Rachel und Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Rachel: Today, yea-hey Oh! Quinn: I learned the hard way, That they all say, Things you want to hear My heavy heart, Sinks deep down under you Santana: And your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Rachel: Convinced me to please you Rachel und Santana: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me Alle: As I am! Santana: I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel und Santana: 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Alle: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel und Santana: 'Cause you tell me it's, Alle: Make or break in this If you're on your way, Rachel und Santana: I'm not gonna write you (und Quinn: to stay) Rachel und Santana: If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Quinn mit Rachel und Santana vokalisierend: Promise me, That you'll leave the light on, To help me see, The daylight, my guide, gone Santana mit Quinn und Rachel vokalisierend: Because I believe there's a way, You can love me because I say, Rachel: I won't write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Quinn: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Alle: Is that why you wanted a love song? (Quinn: Hey, yeah!) Rachel und Santana: 'Cause you asked for it, Alle: 'Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Rachel und Santana: (Quinn: Write you a love song!) Cause you tell me it's, Alle: Make or break in this If you're on your way, Rachel und Santana: I'm not gonna write you Alle: (Quinn: Write you) To stay Rachel und Santana (Quinn): If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it (mit Quinn: for a minute, babe) I'll walk the seven seas, (Walk the seven seas) When I believe that there's a reason to write you (Write you) Alle: A love song Rachel und Santana: Today Quinn: Today (Rachel: Hey, today!) I won't write you a love song (Santana: Ee-yeah, hey!) Today Rachel: I won't write you a love song Alle: Today Fehler *Wenn Quinn ihren ersten "Today"-Solopart singt, bewegt sie ihre Lippen nicht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez